koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshinari Mori
Yoshinari Mori is Nagayoshi and Ranmaru's father. A reputed veteran of the Oda family, he is highly regarded for his bravery and conduct. When he lost his life against the Asakura-Azai forces, Nobunaga was said to have been stricken with grief. Yoshinari's death was said to have been a major catalyst for the Oda's subjugation efforts. The Nobunaga no Yabou 201X poll for 3-star officers puts him in one hundred eighth place. Role in Games In the Samurai Warriors series, Yoshinari is one of the Oda's early retainers before Nagashino and Honnōji. During Nagamasa's story in the sequel, players fight him and his forces at Mt. Usa. Losing his life to defend the mountain, Ranmaru swears to avenge his father in the following conflicts against Nagamasa. In Warriors Orochi, Yoshinari serves as Ranmaru's replacement officer when players assume his son's role. Yoshinari starts out as one of the initial officers for Nobunaga in Kessen III. He is a seasoned warrior with years of experience, acting as an admonishing figure to his master's reckless exploits. Nobunaga often responds to his criticisms with jest, not taking them very seriously. He is a mandatory unit for the Battle of Inuyama against the opposing Oda family in Owari, excelling as a leader for sword fighters or archers. When Nobunaga decides to confront the Miyoshi Trio at Nota-Fukushima, Yoshinari protests as it will leave the Oda's base of operations open to attack against the Azai forces. As always, Nobunaga brushes off Yoshinari's concerns and tells the elder to do as he pleases. Deciding to act on his lord's orders, Yoshinari departs and tries to defend Mt. Usa with his small army. Issuing a duel with Nagamasa, he appears to have the upper hand until he falls victim to an ambush staged by Tatsuoki Saitō. Yoshinari is mortally shot down and Tatsuoki gloats over his kill. Ranmaru hurries back from the disaster to report the news to Nobunaga. The Oda generals mourn his death, Nobunaga particularly regretful for abandoning Yoshinari to his fate. In his grief, he snaps his war fan in two. Ranmaru -and to a lesser extent, Nagayoshi- inherit his proficiencies and skills when they appear in Nobunaga's army. Geten no Hana doesn't refer to him by name yet he is mentioned in passing during Ranmaru's story route. He was a talented user of the cross-spear and Ranmaru's idol. Whenever he returned home to his son, he would tell him war stories and his admiration for their young lord. In order to protect Nobunaga, however, he was killed in action. His death in battle continues to inspire Ranmaru as the "ideal warrior's death" during the main story. Voice Actors *Douglas Rye - Kessen III (English) *Mahito Ōba - Kessen III (Japanese) Live Action Performers *Minoru Nanaeda - Butai Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi Haru no Jin Tenka Fubu ~Kindei no Kubi Hen~ *Masahiro Sugie - Butai Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi -Rei- Okehazama Zenya ~Kyoudai Soukoku Hen~ Historical Information Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Geten no Hana Characters